Mass analysis instruments are being utilized in laboratories as well as the field. The field applications can be those that identify threats that range from criminal, security, and terrorist threats. These field applications take place in airport security, border security, and military settings. Mass analysis can provide the fastest, most detailed information about compositions. However, there is a need for even faster and more detailed information.